Conventionally, there have existed indoor units of air conditioning apparatus that are installed so as to be embedded in the ceiling of a room and used.
For example, in the indoor unit described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-124365 below, there is proposed a structure that sucks in room air from a square suction port disposed in the center of an undersurface of the indoor unit and blows out conditioned air, whose temperature has been conditioned as a result of the air being passed through a heat exchanger, into the room from blow-out ports disposed around, and in the same surface as, the suction port.